


in sickness and in health

by cytogeneticist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytogeneticist/pseuds/cytogeneticist
Summary: yoohyeon is sick so handong takes care of her.





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sick so i thought ‘hey why not write a sickfic’ so this happened

do you know that saying ‘idiots never get sick’? well, that applies to yoohyeon. usually, that is. because right now, she’s sick—very, very sick, to the point that she can’t even get up and pee. and her bladder is about to burst because she really, really needs to pee.

it’s been awhile since she got sick. she can’t even remember the last time it happened, so she doesn’t really remember either how she was able to function when she was sick before.

but she does remember that every time she gets sick, it gets really bad, just like now, that’s why she does her best to stay healthy.

but it was finals last week, and professors decided to be assholes and give them projects at the last minute, so students were swamped with work and since yoohyeon’s an overachiever, she studied hard while making sure her projects weren’t half-assed, because that tends to happen when exams and projects are crammed together.

and due to that, she was left in this very sad state of dying. she isn’t actually going to die but that’s what she feels like. she feels like she’s about to cough out both of her lungs and sneeze her brain out. that’s an ugly picture of death so she hopes it won’t actually happen.

she asked for help, though. she used her remaining energy to text yoobin, asking her to bring her food and help her get up to pee because she still really badly needs to pee.

but her friend is taking too long. she messaged her about an hour ago and there wasn’t even a reply. yoobin probably thought this was the perfect time to leave her annoying friend to rot. yoohyeon decides to cancel their bffs-for-life card after this.

  
yoohyeon starts to just get up on her own, even though every bone in her body is telling her she’ll die if she moves, until she hears someone knock on her front door. and obviously, that isn’t yoobin because yoobin is the type to say “yo, dumb dumb, open the fuck up,” instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell.

so it means that someone is visiting her but who the hell would visit her at this hour? it’s still pretty early and since finals just finished, students are more likely to be sleeping in or taking a well-deserved rest rather than visiting sick people.

she groans when she tries to stand up, her head feeling like it’s going to split open. she covers herself up with her huge blanket and doesn’t even try fixing herself. whoever is visiting her will just have to deal with seeing yoohyeon’s ugly, puffy, sick face and her pikachu pajamas.

she grumbles her way to the front door and when she opens it, she immediately slams it close.

_what the fuck is she doing here? am i actually dead and she’s here to bring me to heaven?_

_she_ pertains to yoohyeon’s love of her life, her crush since freshman year, that shy girl she met in her first day who was still struggling with her korean—handong.

handong is just behind her front door and yoohyeon is too sick to comprehend what happened.

“um, yoohyeon?” she hears from the other side. “i got your text so...”

 _fuck_. yoohyeon is going to kill yoobin. okay, well, it’s not really yoobin’s fault but it’s the disease taking over yoohyeon’s body that made her delirious and apparently made her send the message to her crush instead of to her best friend.

it’s not like she and handong aren’t friends. they hang out sometimes since they share the same friends but yoohyeon has never been alone with her. she can just ask handong to go back home but she did all the trouble to get here and that makes yoohyeon feel so warm because they might not be close and handong might not reciprocate her feelings yet she still came her to take care of yoohyeon.

“are you going to let me in?” handong asks and yoohyeon sighs as she opens the door. the other is holding up a plastic that has some tupperware of food and what seems like soup inside. “hey, yoohyeonie, are you feeling a bit better now?”

she feels like she’s hallucinating, actually. “i think i’m dying.”

that makes handong frantic so she places the food on the floor to help yoohyeon stand up. “i think you said you wanna go to the bathroom in your text? have you gone yet?”

yoohyeon’s face is already red due to her fever but now it’s worse because that’s so embarrassing. she made her crush read her message about her wanting to pee. she hopes this sickness will really bring her to her death.

“i-i can do that myself. you can, um, bring the food to the kitchen or something.” she half runs to the bathroom and luckily, she didn’t vomit after running but her head starts aching more.

once she empties her bladder, she prays that everything goes well and goes to the kitchen only to have handong usher her back to her bedroom.

“uh?”

“just lie down and i’ll get you your food.”

yoohyeon just nods and goes back to her bed and lying down is the most amazing feeling ever.

after a few minutes, handong comes inside with a tray of soup on her hand. yoohyeon doesn’t even know that she had a tray and she can’t believe she’s experiencing something this domestic with handong in real life.

yoohyeon sits up so handong can place the tray on her lap but handong stops her from getting the spoon as she sits beside her.

handong smiles at her. “just sit there while i feed you, okay?”

yoohyeon replies with a tiny “okay.”

the feeding goes on for minutes because yoohyeon had to step every few seconds to cough and sneeze. handong has tissues prepared to wipe off her snot and drool and yoohyeon probably looks so gross right now but handong just keeps looking at her so fondly that it makes yoohyeon more dizzy.

she wonders if this is how it feels like to have a girlfriend. she hasn’t had one in her twenty years of living but the closest she was to getting a girlfriend was when she was in preschool and she kissed a girl on her cheek.

she wonders if handong will allow her to kiss her on her cheek. or between her eyes. or her nose. or her lips.

“can i kiss you,” yoohyeon suddenly blurts out. she might be high on her fever that she hasn’t realized what she just said.

handong drops the spoon as she gets flustered. “w-what? yoohyeon?”

yoohyeon blinks a few times. when she finally realized what her words were, she picks up the pillow beside her and squishes it to her face to hide herself.

“um, yoohyeon-ah,” handong whispers to which yoohyeon just hums as a reply. “ask me that again when you get better.”

that makes yoohyeon put down the pillow to look at handong who’s got pink on her cheeks, looking shy but still has that soft smile.

“i’m not going to kiss you when you’re this sick,” handong adds. “so ask me when you’re better.”

it’s not a complete rejection, right? “okay, i will.”

and so handong continues to feed her and when they’re done, yoohyeon goes back to sleep and when she wakes up again, she finds handong sleeping next to her.

 

getting sick isn’t so bad after all if this is the result.

**Author's Note:**

> this is messy and rushed im sorry jsjshssh
> 
>  


End file.
